the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinema Night (Pt. 1 probably)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Cinema Night (Pt. 1 probably) 84 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin 2 years ago A few days after Millie ended up replacing the door one of the Griffins broke she had been waiting for the reply from one of the owners of the Society on her proposal for having a cinema night for the lodgers while she'd been catching up on her work. She'd been wanting to try it since Mz. Hyde's birthday party and was very pleased when she got an approval from Henry Jekyll. Music could be heard from her room as she had spent most of the morning picking and screening the best films for the Society's first showing. She was finally able to narrow down her choices down to a nice small variety to show before she began packing the equipment together and get ready to set up for the event, when she heard someone approach the room and a knock on the new door. Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago ((Before this starts, I just want to get some clarification: are these films the early black-and-white soundless films of the early 1890s, wherein it's just one scene; or are they just films from the present?)) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago ((According to what I've heard, the films are going to be a mix of ones from the time period and ones from the future.)) 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago ((It's kind of a mix. There's a silent short, a couple of black and white cartoons, and a classic film. (Love your new icon by the way.))) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Though no one had told him, Molony knew of the Society's evening of films. His book had often mentioned the remarkable projections of pictures on blank walls, how mankind would force their imaginations onto them to produce wild stories. His however didn't show them. Molony also knew that the Griffin girl would be choosing the films for that night. He decided to pay her a visit. And by pay, Molony stumbled drunk up to her room and rapped on the door infrequently. Jekyll had kept him supplied with alcohol during his stay, and he wasn't going to leave it to waste. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Millie could smell the pungent scent of alcohol from the other side of the door and puts up the chain before opening it. She saw the gloomy looking man from the tint in the main hall, she could see the strange tattoos on his body sticking out of his clothing, and it was just blatantly obvious he was sauced. She didn't really understand why he was here she never bothered him before, mostly because he didn't seem like a particularly friendly sort and she's already had enough trouble to deal with as it is. "Can I help you?" She asked politely, trying to be pleasant. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Mah book tol' may a boot a cinemah nigh?" Molony slurred, and promptly belched. "Scooze may. May nay... muh is Calib... Calib... ban, by t' way..." He stuck out a dirtied hand. "Peezed t' meet t'cha, Milley Griffin..." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Millie stiffened a little at the overpowering waves of boozy air that came out of his mouth, memories of the bar of the Coach and Horses Inn flashed through her mind from the smell. Despite that she reached through the crack of the door shake his dirty hand with her thickly gloved hand. "Pleased to meet you too." she said with a weak grin on her face before letting go of his hand, "One moment please." She closed the door to undo the chain then opened it again much wider this time. "There. Now, your 'book' told you about the cinema night?" she said quizzically. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Yeh, t's sush a good book. Bu' then I fla'er meself." Molony replied. "T's not easy, ya know... bein' a book. Lots o' responsibility..." He flustered for a moment. "Anyway anyway anyway anyway. Anyway. Anyway, Milley. How's ya uncle, or that ovur one... I ge' confused..." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited "My uncle's fine, he's not here right now... or visible, and the other one is doing okay too... I think. I haven't ran into him since he fought with my uncle, probably just being disagreeable somewhere." She paused for a moment before resuming. "But anyway, You say you're a book? And you were told by said book that I was having a cinema night here...?" she said trying to understand him. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Yeh," Molony mumbled. "Long story... You're 'n i'. An' may. An' eve'yone." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Okay..." Millie nodded slowly, though she was having a hard time believing a drunk she was curious. "Do you need some... water?" She asked as a way to invite him inside. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Eheh... *hiccup* Nah, luv." Molony replied, leaning on the nearby wall. "Wha' I nee' is some more brandy. I wanna be goo' an' ready for the *hiccup* films..." His resting hand slipped, sending him toppling to the floor. "Don' worry, I knew tha' would 'appen." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited "You look pretty 'ready' now..." she offhandedly remarked as she offered out a hand to help him back up. She had plenty of alcohol in her room but she didn't really think giving him any was a good idea. "I have a comfortable chair if you'd like?" She offered still trying to be polite. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Who nee's comfo'able chairs when the world'll burn u' from t' sun?" Molony replied, pushing away her hand. He laughed drunkenly. "Yeh, alrigh'." Molony got up by himself, and walked into Millie's room, hardly even stumbling. In fact, he didn't even seem drunk at all. "Nice place you've got here. Better than that little tent I've got." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited Well now that the other shoe's finally dropped... She closed the door behind her and looked her room over, "I suppose, if you think pig styes are nice." she dragged a large armchair closer to him and gestured for him to sit. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Like I said, who needs those when the world'll burn up from an explosion greater than this world will ever know?" Molony retorted. "Sorry about that. Hard being a book about the future. Luckily, books can't get drunk. But they can present themselves however they please." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "So you doused yourself in liquor to offend my senses and acted like that as what, a test?" 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "I didn't douse myself, I just don't get drunk." Molony replied, slightly offended. "Not a test, no. I just like acting like a simpleton." He smiled warmly. "So when's the big event tonight?" 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "acting"...sure She checked her watch for the current time. "Around, six-thirtyish." she answered flatly. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Oh, right. What films are you showing?" 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Millie sighed,"Well, there will be a short from nineteen-sixteen by Charlie Chaplin, a couple of Disney cartoons from nineteen-thirty-four, and then a The Wizard of Oz from nineteen-thirtynine." she listed off the top of her head. "I am hoping that if enough people like it, this might be a weekly thing?" she added half optimistically but unsure. "I don't really know why your 'book' would take up space just to tell you I'm showing some films... unless something bad is suppose to happen? Or you just heard from the rumor mill and have just been lying this whole time." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "It doesn't take that much space. It was in small print." Molony explained, lifting up his raggedy shirt. He pointed to a small section of his stomach, the skin covered in thousands of lines along his body. "You see? 'Film Night at SoAS'. I'm not one for prying, seeing as I know a lot of things with my book; but how did you come by these films if they're over twenty years in the future?" 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Millie not only looked at the spot Molony pointed at but scanned up and down all of his exposed midsection, burning the memory of the ruins on his body into her mind. "So your book didn't tell you that I'm not from this timeline?" she asked looking back up at him, "I came from another dimension in the year twenty-seventeen." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Well, like I said, my book tells the future, not peering into other dimensions." Molony retorted confidently, before pulling his shirt down. Spoilers, luv. "If there are such things." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "There are such things, I and the technology of films are proof." She sighed and waved it off, "I guess you'd have to travel dimensions to believe it." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Mm." Molony hummed in agreement. "I knew of films anyway. Never seen one, but they're described. The one's in a hundred years or so are a thing to behold. But I wasn't asking where you were from, I was asking as to how you came by these particular films." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Obviously these films are from where I'm from, and I do have a lot of the more recent ones of from my world, but if I just start showing all the flashy new films first no one will appreciate the classics. There will be plenty of time for the newer ones anyway..." She explained, "...unless something is going to happen." she added half expecting him to forecast some sort of doom prophecy to her. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Well, I know that the night won't be ruined by some tentacled monster, if that'll put your spirits at ease." Molony reassured her. "But my book doesn't say what happens. This thing's a minor event. I mean, compared to what'll happen over forty years from now..." Molony shuddered. His book didn't go into detail, but he knew of the horrors that were to come. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Good, That's all I need hear." She said as she grabbed the black folder that contained all the films, music, games, and other forms of entertainment and whatnot that was brought from her would. "I'm sure compared to the two world wars, the atom bomb, and going to the moon this would just be a drop in the bucket, but a solid 'maybe' from someone who knows the future is better than random Mars attacks in the middle of the event." she was trying to as optimistic as possible, but there was a very, very slight hint of pessimistic sarcasm in her tone. "Just knowing my luck..." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "I'll say that no one will get hurt." Molony replied, leaning on a table. "Doesn't mean nothing will happen." 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited "That's fine then..." She unplugged her phone from a wire that was jigger rigged to adapt to a wall socket and put it in her pocket. "So long as no one gets hurt or killed that's fine." I'll have some precautions just in case... "Well, so far this has been a very not-terrible encounter." she stated still half expecting him to do or say something that would cause her to have to use violence, as she grabbed the duffle bag of speakers. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Indeed it hasn't." Molony replied. He suddenly realised that he hadn't even introduced himself. "Name's Caliban, if you were wondering." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Alright, you already told me your name though." she reminded, then half joked "Your parents must have really loved The Tempest to name their child 'Caliban'." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Oh, yeah, so I did. Eheheh, sorry." Molony mumbled. Idiot. "It's not my actual name, I just prefer to be called it. Real name's Will Molony." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Oh, that's actually a nice name..." she thought out loud, "but if Caliban is what you want me to call you that's fine." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Call me what you will, I don't care. This book doesn't have a cover." Molony told her. Nice name, yeah right. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Millie fell silent a moment. He does not look happy about that comment... way to possibly put your foot in you mouth again, you idiot, why don't you say something else moronic while you're on a roll... "Oh... Okay..." She finally spoke, "I'm going to leave this room now... gotta set everything up for tonight... in the main hall." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited "Let me help you." Molony replied. Please for god's sake say yes because I've had nothing to do in this place for weeks and I'm getting as bored as a book that's been stuck on a shelf for years and I'm honestly thinking of burning this place down oh god why did I even think of that? Stay cool, Cal, stay cool. But honestly what sort of doctor keeps a book in a tent watching people go past him like some... some tramp and offer no explanation nor audience when you knock on his door late at night. To be fair, it was late at night, so I doubt he would respond. Why am I even here? Free food and lodgings, yes, but not allowed outside! It's pointless! Mad! "It's the least I can do, Millie." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She was flattered but unsure of the offer,"Uh... well..." What does he mean by 'It's the least I can do'? He barely knows me and I him. This encounter is already awkward as it is, just say 'no'...! "I mean, there's not a lot to do, that I can't do my-" she stopped herself short when she saw how desperate he was starting to seem to her. Oh! bugger! "I suppose... you could put out the chairs?" She suggested with an awkward half grin. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Gladly!" exclaimed Molony, rather presumptuously. He strolled past her quickly, mentally slapping himself hard in the face. Great, now you look like a complete f*cking lunatic to her now; well done Caliban, great job clappity clap. What's she going to think about you now? She's going to think you're some strange little imbecile who frankly the Society would do better without. What to do? What to do? Maybe I should go back to the tent- THE TENT?! Are you kidding me?! You've been cooped up in that dirty tent for the past five weeks with f*ck all to do and you're honestly thinking of going back there? You really are crazy. A crazy worthless book who should be ripped up from page to page. No wonder you were placed in that tent, it was for everyone's benefit! Why couldn't you get a room like everyone else?! That Griffin guy got the billiards room for goodness' sake! Everyone's been playing you, haven't they? Invite a poor defenseless book into the building, give him some sob story about "keeping him safe", offer him a roof over his head, and then, yeah, and then place him in a dingy tent for five weeks! Users! Manipulators! Tricksters! They've all been playing me, haven't they? Course they have, Cal! Molony coughed. "Er... shall w- we?" 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Yes, of course." She strode up to the door and opened it for him, "After you." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Molony briskly walked out without another word. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Millie followed, closing and locking the door behind them. "I know were the foldable chairs are, I'll just go get them and we can get started." (And we can just time skip the some of the grunt work part if you like, unless you want to add something in before they start working.) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago ((I'm fine with the time skip. Where is the event being held?)) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Alright," Molony replied. Before he knew it, they were in the Main Hall. In a corner opposite the main door, Molony could see his small tent. "So now what?" 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited Millie wheeled the rather large stack of chairs in on her wagon and took a moment to survey the room. "I'll move all of these exhibits out of the way. You just setup the chairs neatly in little rows." As Millie lifted some normally heavy curiosities off to the side and Caliban did his task the work was done very quickly between the two, but it was mostly in awkward silence. It was mostly out of not really knowing what would be proper to say to him that she didn't try to strike up a conversation. When it was complete she could manage to say, "Um. . . Good work..." she was silent another moment, "... Well I going to go get some groceries for the lodgers to snack on during the show . . ." once again silent waiting for a response, "Er... I don't suppose you'd want to tag along would you?" she awkwardly offered, completely oblivious of Jekyll's wishes to keep him inside. •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Millie wheeled the rather large stack of chairs in on her wagon and took a moment to survey the room. "I'll move all of these exhibits out of the way. You just setup the chairs neatly in little rows." As Millie lifted some normally heavy curiosities off to the side and Caliban did his task the work was done very quickly between the two, but it was mostly in awkward silence. It was mostly out of not really knowing what would be proper to say to him that she didn't try to strike up a conversation. When it was complete she could manage to say, "Um. . . Good work..." she was silent another moment, "... Well I going to go get some groceries for the lodgers to snack on during the show . . ." once again silent waiting for a response, "Er... I don't suppose you'd want to tag along would you?" she awkwardly offered, completely oblivious of Jekyll's wishes to keep him inside. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Erm..." Molony hesitated. Not because of Jekyll's firm demand that Molony be kept inside and rarely go outside, but because it would be the first time he'd been outside for nearly a month. It was slightly harrowing. "Alright; but quickly, though." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Right, it's just a few things. If need to... wash up or, um... get yourself ready, I could wait outside for you." Did you just call him homely? God! Well it's kind of true though, but God how rude! she mentally berated herself. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "No no, it's alright. We can go now." Molony replied, readying himself for the hopefully short walk. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited Millie shrugged "Well alright then." and she lead the way out through the front door. It was one of those rare sunny days for september, Millie had to take har hat and some dark spectacles out and put them on to shield her eyes from the sunlight. "We're just going to the nearest shop." she assured Caliban. As they were on their way away from the society Molony had the feeling watched from on top of the building. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Just had a thought," Molony said, leaning next to her. "Why don't we just get some snacks from the Society's kitchens? I'm sure the cooks won't mind for this sort of event." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "They didn't have a certain snack I was looking for that is pretty much basically a traditional food item to have when going to the cinema. I was surprised to find out they didn't have it but I suppose you can't expect every victorian kitchen to carry popcorn." she shrugged, "It's not that big of a deal, I'll just buy a bag or two." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "A bag or two? For the entire event?" Molony asked, genuinely surprised. "I think you'll need a lot more than just a bag or two..." •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Heh, they'll be really big bags." She said amused at his surprise. It wasn't long before they get to the nearest store and get a couple of sacks of unpopped popcorn "Do you want anything while we're here?" •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago A pistol maybe? "Nah, nothing." •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited Millie shrugged and went to the counter to pay, behind it was a mousey looking clurk with glasses, and she recognized him as the clurk from the sewing shop from Mz.Hyde's birthday. As soon as he saw Millie his face went pale. "Oh, oh my...!" He exclaimed nervously and frantically started to look around the shop as if expecting something to jump out at him. "Hello again." Millie greeted trying to be friendly. •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Molony watched the pair curiously, but didn't go near. He decided to go outside and have a smoke. •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago ( Okay know what, let's just skip the whole thing, because I get the feeling nether of us is having much fun right now. ) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago (How about this one last thing to end this before this times out) When they finish and get back inside the society Millie turned to Molony and said, "Well this hasn't been the most comfortable encounter, but you've been helpful and haven't insulted me, or shot me, or held any sharp objects to my jugular so... you're pretty alright..." without knowing what else to do she just gives him a thumbs up, and before she goes off she pulls a bottle of her apple brandy out of her coat and hands it to him. "This is for your help, thanks again." and with that she leaves. •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago The sound from the door came from a small girl. A few minutes ago Alice had lazily been exploring the pantry when she caught wind of a new topic in the grape vine. Upon hearing that there was going to be a "movie" night in one of the lodger's rooms, She had sprinted from the kitchen, and through the halls attempting to find the beast-girl. Granted she did not know if the beast-girl she had met at Mz. Hyde's birthday party was the one who was hosting the event, or even lived in the Society, but she had to try. Navigating the maze that was the Society, Alice attempted to locate the girl's room (if she even lived within the building). Several minutes and wrong rooms later Alice was at Millie's room knocking. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Millie had put on the chain to the door before opening it a crack then seeing it was Alice closed the door to unchain it then opened it wider. She look over the girl, she seemed rather winded. "Have you been knocking on every door in the Society?" she asked 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "YES!" She cried throwing her hands in the air in exhaustion and victory. "I've been trying to find you!" Now that her task had been complete she seemed rather relieved and ready for a nice rest. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Um... Okay, you found me..." Millie said awkwardly, not too sure how to feel about that. "Why don't you come in and sit down then?" She offered holding the door open for her. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Millie need not offer twice as Alice had promptly walked in and plopped down upon the floor with a huff. "Are you going to play a motion picture?" She said catching her breath, eyes shining with eagerness. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Yes I am." she confirmed as she scooted a chair up for her to sit in. "And I'm guessing you heard this from the rumor mill, must be running kind of slow today..." she commented 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago She nodded at the rumor mill however corrected the girl on the second half of her statement. "No..." Alice looked down in shame, "It just took me a long time to get here..." 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Millie gave her a gentle pat on the back, half out of pity and half out of bemusement towards her. such a funny girl... "Well alright then." she grabbed her own chair and sat next to her, "Glad you're excited about tonight, I hope everyone else is." 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Are we going to watch another one with that man in the funny hat?" She looked up hopefully at her host. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Indeed I am." Millie answered smiling, "His name is Charlie Chaplin by the way, and I'm going to show even more then that tonight." 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Her eyes lit up at the confirmation and then practically became fireworks at the thought of even more. "Really!?" Alice asked in disbelief. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Millie stiffened a laugh at the girl's enthusiasm. Oh my god! She's like some anime girl in real life. "Yes! Cartoons, and feature langth films, and stuff like that." She listed off. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Alice's joy died at the mention of 'cartoons' and 'feature length films'. "The Cartoons..." her face and tone grew serious, "...they're not going to come to life...are they?" Catt had talked to her previously about 'cartoons' and 'animation' and 'moving pictures, and frankly, Alice was very concern and confusion at the whole notion. Somehow they were moving pictures that may be living, or fast randomly changing images that created an optical illusion, or it was flipping through the pages of a big book. In any case the entire concept of living pictures deeply disconcerted her. Walking down dark corridors in the Society were made much more difficult by the thought that any one of the paintings or photographs could come alive and attack her at any moment. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Millie watched her change is ecspretion to a more serious tone and couldn't hold in a snicker any longer, "That's not how cartoons work luv, haven't you ever seen a Zoetrope or a Praxinoscope before? It's basically the same principle." She explained. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Her brow furrowed as she tried to remember where she had heard the words Zoetrope and Praxinoscope before. "Are those the spinning toys with the moving horses?" Alice asked. •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Yes!" She exclaimed pleased that she got it right. " That is just a very crood version of cartoons." She gladly explained "but the cartoons I'm showing will be nicer, they tell stories." 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Oh!" Alice exclaimed comprehending what Catt was talking about before. "They'll be like the motion picture with..." she hesitated trying to remember the name Millie had used earlier, "C-Charlie?" •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Exactly!" She said cheerily almost in praise that Alice was able to understand so well. Millie reached behind her and grabbed a bowl of sweets and held it out to her as she took a price of candy and started eating it. •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "Hello?" Catt said through the door. "I heard there was going to be a movie night, so I brought popcorn!" •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Millie opened the door and seeing the bag of popcorn in Catt's hand she chuckled, "Aheheheh, Wow just the thing I was missing! Thank you!" She opened the door wider for Catt to come in. •Share › − Avatar Catt Hatter MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Oh good," She said, letting out a sigh and stepping through the door. "I was worried you might've already made some." Catt looked around at the setup, taking it in with barely concealed excitement. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen a movie, let alone one with friends! And this was probably going to be many of the lodgers' first movie experience! •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "Actually I looked all over the kitchen and they didn't have any, I had to go buy some!" Millie said cheerily as she closed the door. •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "I thought you said you didn't have any?" Catt asked, suddenly confused. •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Millie faltered a little, "I just bought some uncooked popcorn, I was going to pop some but now I don't have to." •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy